


End Up Here

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Frottage, High School AU, Love Confessions, M/M, Parties, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets dragged to a party where his crush, Louis, is also at. They dance and things spiral out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Up Here

Harry couldn't believe he let Niall drag him to this party. It was 11:37 PM and he was in Liam Payne's living room. Liam was more Niall's friend than Harry's, but that was the only reason they were here. This wasn't really Harry's crowd.

The party was most upperclassmen while Harry and Niall were sophomores. Liam and his boyfriend Zayn were super cool juniors who were friends Louis Tomlinson, probably the hottest senior from any high school in America. Harry had had gym class with Louis last year and started crushing on him instantly. He was funny and genuinely nice. In last year's spring musical, Grease, Louis had played Danny Zuko believably and sang like an angel. That hadn't helped Harry's crush at all. The best part, though, was probably that Louis was openly gay. Harry was bi himself and astounded at all the support Louis got from their classmates.

As the dj, Zayn changed the current techno song to some R&B. Sweaty, drunken teenagers grinded on each other to the beat of the music. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wanna dance?" Louis asked. He seemed pretty sober to Harry, all the more reason to question the offer. 

"Sure."

"Harry, right? I think you were in my gym class last year."

"Yeah, I was."

"Cool. Let's dance."

~

Louis's hips were a thing of wonder. He grinded on Harry for the entirety of the song. It didn't take long for Harry to get hard. By the end of the song, he thought he was going to come in his pants. Louis was hard as well.

"Wanna take this to my place?" Louis asked. Harry nodded. He would die before he turned down the chance to have his first time with Louis Tomlinson.

Since Louis lived around the corner from Liam, they walked back to his house. Louis unlocked the front door and led Harry to his room.

"Family's out of town, no need to worry about being quiet." Harry's mind was reeling.

"I've wanted to kiss you for ages," Harry admitted.

"Then you'll like this." Louis cupped his face and kissed him. Harry couldn't believe his luck.

"Pretty good for a first kiss," Harry said.

"First kiss? Glad I didn't kiss you on the dance floor then." Louis kissed him and grinded in the younger boy once more.

"Lou," Harry moaned.

"What do you want, baby?"

"Want you to fuck me."

Louis stripped off his clothes, looking better naked than he did in Harry's fantasies. Harry undressed himself, not taking his eyes off the older boy.

Louis smirked. "Like what you see?"

Harry nodded, not even trying to make up a comeback.

"Lay on your back, sweetheart. I'll take care of you."

Harry sucked in a breath and tried to relax. He spread his legs a little, almost getting off to the sensation of cold air hitting his leaking cock.

"Gonna blow you babe." Louis lowered himself and took kitten licks at Harry's tio before taking him in his mouth.

Louis was really good at sucking dick, Harry thought. He was bobbing his head and licking the underside with no sign of a gag reflex. He'd obviously done this quite a few times before.

As soon as Harry's moans got high and breathy, Louis popped off.

"You're not coming until I'm inside you." Louis dug around in his nightstand to get a condom and some lube.

"Gotta prep you," he explained. Louis coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube before pushing into Harry.

"How's that feel?"

"I dunno; kind weird mostly."

"Is it okay if I move?"

"Yeah."

Louis slow pumped his finger in and out of Harry. When he felt him loosen up a little, he added another finger, scissoring inside of him.

"Shit, Lou. Keep doing that."

He smugly added a third finger. When Harry's moans got breathy again, he pulled out.

"Don't tease," Harry begged.

Louis smirked. "Gonna fuck you now." He got a condom on and slicked himself up. "You're sure about this?"

"Of course I am." Harry reached around to kiss Louis.

Louis pushed in very carefully. He was still as a statue before Harry said he could move.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No; it's nice."

Louis wanted it to be more than nice, so he moved faster. It didn't take long for Harry to become a moaning mess. Louis started to slam into the younger boy, filling him up with his cock.

"Fuck, fuck, more Lou."

Louis went deeper and harder. He wanted to split Harry in two.

Harry came with a yelp, Louis following close behind. They were sweaty and sticky with come.

"How was that for a first time?"

"You certainly exceeded expectations, Tomlinson."

"What does that mean?"

"You were better than my fantasy Louis."

"Good, because I'm your real Louis."

~

Harry woke up feeling out of sorts. It took him a few seconds to register that he was naked in Louis's bed and that they'd fucked last night. His mother hadn't called because he's told her that he was staying the night at Niall's.

"Morning," Louis said. God, his morning voice sounded like a choir of angels. Harry could wake up to that every day.

"Morning. So, um, about last night..."

"Yeah." They sat in silence for some time, unsure of how to approach the subject.

Harry spoke first. "It was good. And I, uh, really like you."

Louis grinned. "You're in luck, Styles; I like you too. Honestly, when Li said you'd be at the party last night, I flipped out. Kind of why I threw myself at you."

"So it's cool if I call you my boyfriend?"

"Cooler than cool." Louis kissed him. "I'll drive you home before your mom figures out you weren't at Niall's."

"Okay, boyfriend."

Louis rolled his eyes. "My boyfriend's such a nerd."

Harry laughed and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
